Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Cool-mulle
Summary: Til en fest i Gryffindor-tårnet foreslår Sirius en omgang 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' Syv minutter i himlen . Da Lily bliver valgt, og James bliver hendes partner, vil hendes mening om ham så ændre sig? oversættelse
1. 1 Kapitel

Denne her FF er en oversættelse af 'James' Lily Flower's fantastiske 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'

Denne her FF er en oversættelse af 'James' Lily Flower's fantastiske 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'.

1. Kapitel

""En skål!" Lo Sirius. Den 17-årige dreng var temmelig beruset. "For Gryffindor! Og vores fantastiske kaptajn!"

James lo ad sin ven sammen med resten Gryffindor-eleverne. Han tog endnu en tår af sin Ingefærøl og kiggede over i den anden enden af opholdsstuen, hvor hans store forelskelse sad sammen med hendes veninder og fnisede ad Sirius. James kiggede over på sine andre venner, Remus og Peter. Remus rystede muntert på hovedet ad Sirius. Imens Peter kom med høje bifaldsråb.

"KRONE!" Udbrød Sirius. "Vores kaptajn!"

James vinkede svagt til sin ven, der havde besluttet sig for at springe ned fra det bord, hvor han før stod på. Drengen sendte nogle luftkys hen imod nogle Gryffindor-piger og råvte: "TALE!""

James rødmede svagt, da resten af opholdsstuen begyndte at råbe: "Tale, Potter, tale!"

James lo og rejste sig op. "Det eneste jeg kan sige er, at vi vandt denne her kamp, og vi vinder pokalen!" Resten af Gryffindor-eleverne begyndte at klappe og nogle piger begyndte at fnise.

"JA! Sådan skal det være, Krone!" Bifaldt Sirius. De andre Gryffindorer sad glad og drak ingefærøl og ildwhiskey. Ene eller anden satte noget musik på, og nogle elever begyndte at danse. "Jeg foreslår en leg… så vi bedre kan fejre…" Foreslog Sirius.

James hævede et øjenbryn ad sin ven. "Hvad foreslår du Sirius?"

"Jeg foreslår, at vi tager en omgang af 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'…" Grinede Sirius og blinkede til en sjetteårspige, som sad i nærheden.

"Okay." Sagde James. "Jeg er med, hvis du er, Køter."

"Jeg foreslår, at vi kommer alles navne i en hat, en til pigerne og en til drengene." Smilede Sirius. "Kun femteårselever og op." Et par af de yngre elever brokkede sig.

"Kom nu, I hørte, hvad manden sagde. Alle, der vil være med, skriver deres navn på et stykke pergament." Råbte James ud i opholdsstuen.

Sirius forvandlede to fjerpenne til hatte: en var pink til pigerne, og den anden var blå til drengene. Han begyndte at indsamle sedler. Han gik over til der, hvor Lily og hendes veninder sad.

"Skal du ikke være med, Evans?" Spurgte Sirius.

"Nej." Hun sad med nogle lektier i skødet.

"Du kan lave lektier på et andet tidspunkt, Evans." Svarede han. "Kom nu, vil du ikke fejre sammen med os?"

"Jeg er ligeglad med quidditch." Svarede hun.

"Det må du endelig ikke lade Krone høre." Lo Sirius. "Vil du ikke nok være med!?"

"Okay, fint, men kun fordi jeg ikke gider være en kedelig snerpe lige nu." Hun rev et lille stykke pergament af og skrev sit navn på det. Hun lagde det ned i hatten og betragtede drengen gå hen imod midten af rummet igen.

"Jeg vælger en pige først første gang, og en dreng først anden gang. Den første person får bind for øjnene og går op på vores sovesal. Så vælger jeg den anden person, hvorefter de går op på sovesalen og må gøre lige, hvad de vil med den første person, der jo har bind for øjnene. Efter syv minutter sender jeg så en op for at hente dem, og den første person kan så enten vælge at få at vide, hvem den anden person var, eller ikke. Okay?" Alle bifaldt Sirius' ide og de begyndte.

Det første par var en femteårspige og en sjetteårsdreng. De gik op på sovesalen og kom tilbage syv minutter senere uden så meget som et hår, der sad forkert. Pigen valgte ikke at få at vide, hvem drengen var og de satte sig stille ned igen.

Sirius beklagede sig til James. "Det er kedeligt, hvis de ikke laver noget."

Bare rolig, Køter, jeg er sikker på, at der snart er nogen, som gør noget." Forsikrede James sin ven.

Næste gang var det en sjetteårsdreng og en femteårspige, der blev valgt. Hun fnisede lidt sammen med sine venner, da hendes navn blev råbt op, det var tydeligt, at hun var forelsket i den dreng. Efter syv minutter kom hun ned og så meget misfornøjet ud. Hun satte sig i sofaen, hvor hendes venner sad og kiggede på hendes partner, der kom ned ad trappen. Han valgte at få at vide, hvem pigen var og adskillige minutter senere, kunne man finde dem i et hjørne, hvor de kyssede som gale.

Det næste par, Sirius trak, var to sjetteårselever. Efter syv minutter kom drengen ned, imens han kæmpede med lynlåsen i hans bukser. Bagefter kom piger ned, knapperne i hendes bluse var knappet forkert.

James og Sirius lo. "Det er løgn! Det er løgn… Det kan man ikke gøre på syv minutter." James brølede af latter.

De næste var en femteårsdreng og en syvendeårspige. Han grinede, idet han gik op ad trappen.

Sirius trak så endnu en pige, efter at parret var færdige. "Lily Evans…"

Lily sukkede og rejste sig langsomt op. Hun gik over til Sirius, som gav hende bind for øjnene. Han gav hendes arm til Peter Pettigrew, som langsomt ledte hende ovenpå til sovesalen. Han åbnede døren og ledte hende ind. Han fulgte hende over til en af drengenes seng.

"Sid ned." Sagde han stille. "Køter sender en partner op nu."

Lily nikkede, hun hørte ham gå ud af rummet og lukke døren stille bag sig. Hun behøvede ikke vente længe, før døren gik op igen, og gulvet knirkede, idet en dreng gik ind.

"Syv minutter begynder nu." Hørte hun Peter sige.

Hun kunne mærke, at han satte sig ned på sengen ved siden af hende. Hun fik sværere ved at trække vejret, idet hun kunne mærke, at han kom nærmere. Han lagde en hånd på hendes kind og kørte langsomt en tommelfinger hen over hendes ansigt. Han kørte sine hænder ned ad hende, indtil de var rundt om livet på hende. Han lænede sig frem og kyssede hende sødt på læberne. Det var en dejlig fornemmelse. Han var fantastisk.

Hun kyssede ham igen, hendes arme rakte op for at sno sig om hans hals. Han stønnede svagt og lod sin tunge køre over hendes læber for at få hende til at åbne munden. Hun åbnede munden, idet han strammede sit greb om hendes liv. Deres tunger mødtes, imens hendes partner drejede sit hoved lidt for at få bedre adgang til hendes mund. Hans hænder kørte op og ned ad hendes krop, og hun klynkede ind mod hans mund. Hun kunne mærke et smil på hans læber. Han stønnede svagt ad hendes svar.

Han duftede velkendt, faktisk virkede alt ved ham velkendt. Men Lily kunne ikke finde ud af, hvem denne her person var. Hans ømhed, hans duft, måden han stønnede på, hans nonchalante selvtillid; hvem var denne her dreng? Lily var sikker på, at hun kendte ham godt.

Hun kunne mærke sekunderne løbe af sted inde i hendes hoved. Hun ville ikke have denne har følelse til at stoppe. Denne fantastiske person, så sød, selvsikker, kærlig. Hun ønskede, at de kunne blive ved med at kysse sådan her altid. Hendes hænder fandt vejen op til hans hår, og hun begyndte at lade sine fingre løbe igennem det. Han sukkede hæst, da han mærkede hendes negle imod hans hovedbund. Han skubbede hende tilbage på himmelsangen og lagde sig oven på hende. Hans kys blev dybere, og i staren kunne Lily næsten ikke følge med ham. 'Wow' tænkte hun, 'denne her dreng måtte virkelig have nogle dybe følelser for hende.

Han begyndte at kysse hende hele vejen ned ad halsen, og hun udstødte et skrig af henrykkelse., imens hun viklede sine ben stramt rundt om livet på ham. Han mærkede efter hendes puls med sin tommelfinger, før han ømt kyssede hende og lod sin tunge køre over hendes hals. Hans hår kildede hendes kind, og hun kyssede hans pande.

Der lød et lille host fra døren på sovesalen, og hendes partner løftede hovedet. "Undskyld, makker, de syv minutter er gået." Hørte hun Peter sige. Drengen bøjede sig ned for at give hende et fast kys på læberne endnu en gang. Hun mærkede, hans krop fjerne sig fra hendes, og hørte ham gå ud ad sovesalen.

Lily satte sig op og prøvede at samle tankerne. Drengen havde været fantastisk. Hun løb sine fingre igennem sit røde hår. "Kom nu." Sagde Peter. "Vi må hellere gå ned. Så kan du finde ud af, hvem din partner var." Han fjernede forsigtigt det, der var bundet for hendes øjne.

Lily fulgte ham stille, imens hun gik og tænkte. Hun gik ind i den støjende opholdsstue, fast besluttet på at finde ud af, hvem hendes partner havde været. Hun gik stille over til Sirius Black, som sad og talte stille sammen med James Potter. Den sidste kigged ikke op på hende, men Sirius kiggede op med et selvtilfreds smil. "Er du okay, Evans?" Spurgte han. Lily kiggede på James; han kiggede ikke engang på hende. Var han sur på hende? På grund af Sirius' lille leg?

"Nå, men…" Fortsatte Sirius. "Vil du vide, hvem din partner var, Evans?"

Pludselig blev Lily bange, denne her dreng kunne være hvem som helst. Hvordan ville hun kunne holde ud at vide, at lige netop dén Gryffindor havde sådan en effekt på hende? Fremkalde sådan nogle følelser hos hende? Hun prøvede at udtale ordet 'Ja', men det eneste, der kom ud var "Nej."

Sirius og de andre maraudere så skuffede ud. James ignorerede hende stadig. "Er du sikker, Evans?" Spurgte Sirius.

"Ja." Svarede hun. "Godnat, jeg går i seng."

"G'nat Evans." Råbte de fire drenge til hende, da hun vendte sig om for at vinke godnat til hendes venner.

"Fandens også." Sagde Sirius, imens han omhyggeligt betragtede James' ansigt for at se hans reaktion. "Måske er det bedst sådan her, makker."

"Ja, sikkert, makker." Sukkede James. "Nå, det er næsten midnat, jeg går hen til præfekt-opholdsstuen. Forhåbentlig undgår jeg at møde Evans, hvis jeg ser hende alene nu, begynder jeg nok at snave hende."

"Okay… Godnat Krone." Sagde Sirius.

"Godnat gutter."

"Godnat Krone." Sagde Remus og Peter.

James sukkede, idet han lagde sig i sengen. Det ville blive en lang nat, efter de havde kysset så lidenskabeligt for bare få øjeblikke siden. Det var en skam, at hun ikke vidste, hver det var, der havde kysset hende.

"Godnat Evans." Råbte han til hende.

"Godnat Potter." Svarede hun, og han kunne lige forestille sig, at hun rullede med øjnene.

Han puttede sig længere ned under dynen, imens han prøvede at lade være med at tænke på hendes varme.

Author Note: Kommenter xD


	2. 2 Kapitel

2

2. Kapitel

Klokken ringede ind til første time. En gnaven Lily slentrede ind til Magiens Historie. Hendes læber var svagt sprukne på grund af syv minutter med ret lidenskabelige kys den foregående aften. Hun kunne mærke, at hende læber og krop længtes efter at blive rørt af den fremmede, som hun havde lært at kende så intimt i går aftes. Denne morgen havde hun en mission. Find Sirius Black og find ud af, hvem den hemmelige elsker var.

Hun satte sig ned ved siden af hendes venner. "Lily, du kom." Sagde en af dem.

"Det ser sådan ud." Sagde hun med en tone, hun havde lært af Severus Snape, dengang de var venner. Hun tjekkede, Om Binns var kommet, og da hun ikke kunne se ham, gik hun over til Sirius' bord.

Han sad afslappet og vippede på stolen, hans ankler hvilede på bordet. Han sad sammen med sin seneste kæreste. En blondine med blå øjne og krøller. Han havde sine arme besidderisk omkring hende.

"Åh, Evans, skat..." Hilste han hende.

Hun rynkede på panden. "Skat?"

"En lille vane, jeg har fået fra Krone, ser du, kælenavne er så... tiltrækkende." Fortalte han hende og hævede et øjenbryn. Pigen ved siden af ham nikkede for at vise, at hun var enig.

Men Lily ignorerede bare hans kommentar. "Hvor er dine venner?" Spurgte hun.

"De er stadig ved at spise morgenmad." Svarede han. "Jeg kom herop, fordi jeg trængte til at snave lidt."

"Sirius, jeg er ikke interesseret i dit kærlighedsliv." Fortalte hun ham. "Jeg har et spørgsmål til dig."

"Altså, det lader til, at du er meget interesseret i mit kærlighedsliv, hvis du har tænkt dig at spørge mig om det." Drillede han. "Men jeg er ked af det, jeg tror ikke Krone ville bryde sig om det."

"Jeg havde ikke tænkt mig at spørge dig om det!" Sagde Lily indigneret. "Jeg vil spørge dig om noget vedrørende i går aftes."

"Nåh." Sagde Sirius. "Hvad vil du vide?"

"Hvem min partner var…" Hendes stemme forsvandt, og hun pillede nervøst ved sine fingre.

"Hvorfor… Hvad har du tænkt dig at gøre ved ham?" Spurgte Sirius med en panderynken.

"Det er jeg ikke helt sikker på." Sagde hun. "Enten forhekse ham, fordi han var så fræk, eller kysse ham lidenskabeligt, som om der ikke var noget i morgen."

"Jeg kan ikke fortælle dig det, Lily." Sagde Sirius.

"Hvad?" Spurgte hun. "Hvorfor fanden kan du ikke det!?"

"Ser du, spillets regler sagde tydeligt, at du kunne vælge at få det at vide, når du kom ned ad trappen. Du valgte ikke at få det at vide." Svarede Sirius koldt.

"Sirius…"

Han afbrød hende. "Desuden er vi ikke længere i gang med at den leg."

James kom over til dem. "Hvad sker der her?"

"Black, jeg hader dig!" Snerrede hun. "Der var ikke nogen regel om, at jeg ikke måtte få det at vide senere!"

"Undskyld, elskede, jeg har lige lavet den." Råbte han efter hende, da hun skyndte sig væk.

"Prøv at lade være med at gøre hende så oprevet, Sirius." Sagde James. "Jeg har ikke brug for flere grunde til, at hun kan hade mig."

"Det er sandt, Krone." Lo Sirius.

"Hvad ville hun have at vide?" Spurgte James og satte sig ned ved siden af sin bedste ven.

"Hvem hendes partner var i vores lille leg i går aftes." Sirius hævede et øjenbryn af ham.

"Fortalte du hende det ikke?" Smilede James.

"Nej." Bekræftede Sirius. "Ville du have haft mig til at fortælle hende det?"

"Det ved jeg ikke." Sagde James. "Hvad havde hun tænkt sig?"

"Hvad mener du?" Sirius rynkede panden.

"Hvad havde hun tænkt sig at gøre ved mig?" Spurgte James.

"Hun sagde, at hun enten ville forhekse dig, fordi du var så fræk… eller kysse dig lidenskabeligt, som om der ikke var noget i morgen." Fortalte Sirius ham.

"Wow!" Sagde James. "Jeg vil have dig til at fortælle hende det, kammerat."

"Hvad!? Hvad nu, hvis hun forhekser dig?" Spurgte Sirius.

"Det er risiko, jeg er villig til at løbe." Sagde James.

"Krone..." Sagde Sirius. "Er du sikker?"

Han rullede med øjnene. "Ja, Køter, jeg er sikker."

"Du er gal!" Sagde Sirius. "Hun forhekser dig, makker!"

"Ja, men hvis der er bare den mindste chance for, at hun vil kysse mig, så er det en chance, jeg bliver nødt til at tage." Sagde James svagt.

Sirius kiggede på ham. "Så vil jeg begynde at grave din grav."

"Sirius…" Advarede James ham. "Fortæl hende det nu bare."

"Okay." Adlød Sirius.

Han tog noget pergament og skrev en besked. Han betragtede professoren ud af øjenkrogen, før han kastede beskeden efter Lilys hoved.

Hun vendte sig om og kiggede på ham. Han pegede på det lille stykke papir, der lå ved siden af hendes stol.

Hun rakte ned efter det, samlede det op og læste det.

"Evans, vil du gerne vide, hvem din partner var?"

Hun tog sin fjerpen.

"Ja, Black."

Hun betragtede ham læse beskeden og le sammen med James, da han viste ham hendes svar.

"Ah, ah, Evans, spørg pænt."

Sirius smilede drillende til hende,

"Pænt, Black." Svarede hun.

"Lov mig, at du vil kysse ham for mig."

"Måske." Hun lo. "Vær nu bare sød og fortæl mig det."

"Åhh, okay, Evans." Han smilede til James.

"Black?"

Et minut tænkte hun over, hvorfor Black mon var så opsat på, at hun skulle kysse ham. Hun var sikker på, at han ikke bare lavede sjov. Desuden, ville James dræbe ham. Pludselig var hun fuldstændig klar over, hvem hendes partner var. Det var ikke så underligt, at Sirius var bekymret for, hvad hun ville gøre ved ham. Hun gispede, hun havde nydt at kysse ham. Evans, din forræder, tænkte hun til sig selv.

"Det var James."

Beskeden bekræftede hendes mistanke, og hun var sikker på, det var sandt. Hun bøjede hovedet, fandens. Hvorfor Merlin, hvorfor? Hun kastede et blik tilbage i klasselokalet, hun var helt rød i ansigtet. Bag ved hans briller kunne hun se, James øjne var blevet guld af begær. Hun rødmede endnu mere.

"Er du okay?" Spurgte James.

"Det kan diskuteres." Skrev hun tilbage.

"Ej! Kom nu! Jeg bider ikke... særlig meget." Han smilede til hende.

Hun rystede muntert på hovedet.

"Okay."

"Desuden, så nød du det, elskede."

Lily havde ikke lyst til at diskutere det her på at stykke papir, midt i en time.

"Mød mig klokken otte, præcis, oppe i astronomi-tårnet."

"Så gerne, elskede, jeg vil glæde mig til det."


	3. 3 Kapitel

2

3. Kapitel (SLUT)

Klokken blev otte alt for hurtigt efter Lilys mening. Hun trak sin kappe tættere om sig, idet hun gik ind i astronomitårnet. Han stod dér badet i måneskin, med hans kappe hængende omkring ham. Hun prøvede på at opføre sig afslappet, men hun vidste hvilken effekt, denne her mand havde på hende.

"Lily." Hilste han svagt.

"James." Sagde hun stift, nærmest med en forretningsagtig stemme.

"Åhr, Lily, du behøver ikke være så kold imod mig!" Sagde han drillende.

"Bastard." Svarede hun.

"Lily, Lily, du sårer mig!" Han lagde en hånd mod sin brystkasse.

"Potter, lad være med at fjolle rundt." Hun satte hænderne på hofterne.

"Potter?" Spurgte han. "Hvordan kan du stadig kalde mig 'Potter', efter at vi lærte hinanden så intimt at kende?" Spurgte han og grinede, da han tænkte på aftenen før.

Hun kiggede dybt på ham og tøvede lidt, før hun fik mod nok til at sige noget. "Ja, omkring det, Potter?" Sagde hun og ignorerede hans ønske, om at bruge hans fornavn. "I går aftes, det var en engangsforestilling. Det vil ikke ske igen. Det lover jeg."

"Hvad?" Spurgte James. "Du var rimelig lidenskabelig."

"Jeg er ked af det, hvis jeg gav dig det indtryk." Svarede Lily.

"Men det gjorde du." Svarede James heftigt.

"Nå men det er jeg ked af." Sagde hun. "Vi ses senere... Der ville alligevel ikke komme noget godt ud af det." Sagde hun trist.

"Lily…" Hun vendte sig ved hans bedende ord. Vinden blæste kraftigere og pibede i hendes ører.

"Ja?"

"Sirius sagde, at du enten ville kysse eller forhekse din partner. Er du sikker på, at du ikke kan gøre det første?" Spurgte han.

"Jeg er ked af det, James, vi kan aldrig være sammen." Sukkede hun.

"Det forstår jeg ikke, hvorfor ikke?" Han åndede dybt ind og tog et skridt hen imod hende.

"Fordi!" Udbrød hun. "Bare fordi..." Gentog hun mere stille, som om hun ville forsikre sig selv om, at det var det her, hun ville.

"Se! Det er dit problem, Lily. Du ved det ikke, for du har aldrig givet mig en chance. Du fortæller mig, at jeg er indbildsk, så jeg ændrer mig. Men du lægger ikke mærke til det, du giver mig stadig ikke en chance. Lily, jeg blev præfekt, mig, James Potter, præfekt. Jeg må have ændret mig meget far at være den indbildske, arrogante, umodne, forkælede dreng, jeg var første gang, du mødte mig. Men jeg er stadig ikke god nok til dig." Han vendte sig om for at kigge på stenvæggene i tårnet, hans ustyrlige hår blæste i vinden.

Lily kunne mærke tårerne presse for at komme ud. "James…" Mumlede hun.

"Jeg vil aldrig være god nok til dig, vel? Ikke før du lader være med at være så høj i hatten og ser, hvad du betyder for mig!" Han rettede på sine briller bare for at have noget at lave.

"Men intet af det er sandt…" Argumenterede hun svagt. "Det er bare, fordi jeg er en udfordring… du giver ikke op, før du har mig… Og så… er du egentlig ikke særlig interesseret."

"JO DET ER, LILY! JEG MENER HVERT ENESTE ORD AF DET!" Råbte James. "JEG ELSKER DIG!"

"Gør du virkelig!?" Spurgte hun undrende.

"Ja." Sagde han og gned varsomt sine øjne. "Det gør jeg!"

Hun tørrede de tårer væk, som løb ned ad hendes røde kinder. "Jeg er et forfærdeligt menneske." Sagde hun. James tog hende i sine arme. "Nej, du er ikke, du er bare stædig." Han kyssede hende på håret. "Og det er en af de ting jeg elsker allermest ved dig. Du vil ikke finde dig i, at andre fortæller dig, hvad du skal gøre, og hvad du skal tro!"

"James, sig det igen." Sagde hun, imens hun undertrykte sin lyst til at græde.

"Hvad?"

" 'E'-ordet." Hviskede hun ind mod hans brystkasse.

"Jeg elsker dig, Lily." Sagde han ærligt.

Hun smilede. "Jeg elsker dig ikke helt endnu, men jeg er ret vild med dig, og jeg er sikker på, at der ikke vil gå lang tid, før jeg også elsker dig."

"Vild med mig, huh?"

"Ja." Han trak hende tættere ind imod sig, imens hendes arme viklede sig rundt om ham.

"Lil?"

"Ja?" Hun kiggede op på ham med et tårevædet ansigt.

"Hvad ville di gøre, hvis jeg kyssede dig?" Spurte han og tørrede kærligt hendes kinder med kærlighedsskinnede øjne.

"Altså, Hr. Potter, jeg ville nok kysse dig igen." Sagde hun og smilede svagt.

Da hun sagde det, lod han kærligt sine læber møde hendes og lukkede frydefuldt sine øjne. Det var det; han var endelig ved at kysse Lily Evans, den pige han havde været forelsket i så længe.

Hun lod forsigtigt sin tunge finde sin vej ind i hans mund, hans læber var ligeså bløde og saftige, som hun huskede dem. De kyssede hårdere, Lily lagde sine hænder rundt om hans nakke, og James placerede sine på hendes røv. Hun sukkede lykkeligt ind mod hans mund, imens deres tungede sloges frem og tilbage med hinanden.

Til sidst blev de nødt til at trække sig væk fra hinanden for at få luft, de åbnede deres øjne og kiggede på hinanden, ekstatisk og kærligt på samme tid,

"Lily?" Sagde James svagt og lod sin hånd køre op og ned ad hendes kind.

"Ja, James?" Hun betragtede længselsfuldt hans mørke ansigtstræk.

"Vil du komme sammen med mig?"

"Ja, James, det vil jeg." Sagde hun smilende.

"Vil du!?" Spurgte han skingert.

"Ja!" Lo hun, og kyssede ham på læberne.

"JA!" Råbte James ud til den kolde, mørke nat.

Hun fnisede. "James!"

Han tog lykkeligt hendes hænder og dansede rundt. "JEG KOMMER SAMMEN MED LILY EVANS!" Råbte han ud til skyerne.

Han kyssede hende dybt endnu en gang. "Lily." Sagde han. "Jeg bliver den bedste kæreste, du nogensinde har haft! Nej, jeg bliver den bedste kæreste nogensinde i både den magiske og muggler verdenen! Du kommer ikke til at fortryde det her, det lover jeg!"

Lily smilede ad hans begejstring. "Det er jeg sikker på, at jeg ikke vil." Hun kyssede hans læber igen, og deres hænder var stadig tæt flettede.

Han smilede ovarstadigt. "Køter og drengene vil aldrig tro på det her!" Lo han.

Hun lo sammen med ham." James."

"Hmm...?"

"Vi må hellere se at komme tilbage."

James nikkede samtykkende, idet de hånd i hånd gik tilbage til præfektopholdsstuen.

"Og James?"

"Ja?"

"Jeg elsker dig."

"Gør du?"

"Ja. Godnat, elskede." Hun lænede sig op for at kysse ham sødt på læberne.

"Godnat, Lily, elskede." Sagde han og betragtede hende gå imod hendes soveværelse.

Idet de begge to lå i deres seng, vidste de begge, at dette var starten på et vidunderligt forhold.


End file.
